


Pretty

by orphan_account



Series: The story of Mike and Harvey [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey thinks Mike's pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

Harvey thinks he’s pretty. 

That’s what Mike takes away from this morning. Not the car crash and what was almost a fight on the street. No, what Mike cannot get out of his head is that Harvey thinks he’s pretty. He wonders if maybe he should feel insulted, considered the possibility that Harvey was being deliberately degrading, making him feel effeminate. But it hadn’t seemed like that. Harvey hadn’t said it like an insult or a joke. He’d been matter of fact. The point had been that Mike not talk to the client, the fact that he was pretty was just something that he could use.

So not insulted. Maybe he should have been cross then that Harvey considered him pretty, should have been upset because what he wanted was for Harvey to see him as a man, to respect him. But he wasn’t cross. For some reason he was…pleased. And that confused the hell out of him. Why did he want Harvey to think he was pretty? It seemed bizarre that he should have this reaction. He told himself it was just because recognition of physical attractiveness was always pleasing.

Unfortunately he was so busy thinking about why he was pleased that Harvey thought he was pretty that he completely forgot that the point was not to talk to the client and he ended up chatting away and talking her out of the deal. Harvey was not pleased. 

Normally this would send him into an internal panic and he would spend the next few days desperately trying to fix what he had done wrong. This time he was so distracted by Trevor that he didn’t worry about it quite like he normally would. He had much bigger problems when the thugs turned up at his work looking for him.

He hadn’t even realised that his jacket was ripped, but of course Harvey did. Normally when Harvey asked him a question he did what he was told, no questions asked, and told him what he wanted to know. He was stressed though and simply removed the jacket and threw it into the car when asked.

“I asked you how it got ripped,” Harvey had repeated. And there was something so steely in his voice that Mike found he couldn’t not answer; he wondered why he was so compliant when it came to Harvey. Why it seemed so instinctive to just do what Harvey wanted. He watched as Harvey’s eyes darkened as he told him what happened.

Harvey fixed his problem, as always, and they made Jessica happy. And then Harvey kicked ass in court and made Ray happy. And Mike would never again believe that Harvey didn’t give a shit about people. He’d been frightened when he’d been called to the stand but he should have known that there was nothing to worry about while Harvey was there. Apart from Harvey of course, Mike spent a lot of time worrying about Harvey and what Harvey thought of him.

And just when he was looking at Harvey, gazing if he was honest which he had no intention of being, as he talked to the judge his phone rang. Trevor. He left the court room quickly, risking Harvey’s disapproval and answered his phone. Worse than Trevor. The thugs, and they had Trevor. Fuck! He’d have to go, he couldn’t just abandon Trevor, they’d been friends too long for that.

What he hadn’t counted on was Harvey following him. Harvey caught up with him and for once Mike didn’t just cave, he stood to Harvey and told him that there was nothing Harvey could do to stop him. And then Harvey surprised him again. Raised his hands and held him still.

“Tell me what’s happening,” Harvey said firmly.

Mike looked away. “Trevor’s in trouble, he owes money to some really bad people. They’ve got him and…” he broke off, beyond that he didn’t know.

“And what? And you’re going to go and rescue him?”

And now Harvey seemed angry. Mike shrugged, trying to hold his ground.

“And what exactly is your plan?” 

“I don’t know,” Mike admitted. “But I can’t just leave him.”

“I’m not going to let you meet some thugs who will likely take the money out of you as well as Trevor,” Harvey said, soft now.

“Like I said,” Mike replied, trying to keep his voice firm. “You can’t stop me.”

Harvey took a step towards him, their bodies almost touching. Mike could feel the heat from Harvey’s body and despite the severity of the situation he could feel his cheeks warming. “I’m not going to let those men hurt you Mike, we’ll come up with another plan.”

And Mike was so distracted by how near Harvey was to him that he agreed. 

And he should never have doubted Harvey, because like everything else he fixed it. Trevor was safe and there was never any risk to Mike. 

Harvey waited in the car as he said goodbye to Trevor. And he told Trevor that Harvey wasn’t his friend. 

“Well I don’t think he put himself on the line for me.”

Mike thought about that all the way back to the office. Harvey hadn’t just risked trouble for him, he’d put himself in actual physical danger. Those men could have hurt Harvey and Harvey must have known that. And yet he’d done it anyway. 

“Harvey?”

Harvey just looked at him with his usual slight impatience.

“Yes Mike?”

“Why did you do that? Help Trevor?”

Harvey looked away for a moment before looking back and catching Mike’s gaze. “I don’t give a flying fuck about Trevor Mike, but I would never let anyone hurt you, not even yourself.”

And surely that shouldn’t send Mike’s heart into the palpitations that it did? It was just that Mike had not had enough people in his life that cared about him and he wasn’t used to it. Yeah, that must be it.


End file.
